


Julance- Day Sixteen; Modern AU

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [16]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Modern AU, flower shop lance, tattoo shop keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Julance- Day Sixteen; Modern AU

Keith rolled his eyes at the shop across the street, but it held no real annoyance. “Stupid flower boy...” Keith muttered to himself with a smile then went back to sterilize his equipment before his next client. He would do it again once the person was there, but it made him feel better to do it again. Keith looked over his design again, making sure it was perfect before presenting it to his client. 

Keith heard the shop’s door open and shut. “One second, I’ll be right with you.” He said, finishing up some last minute shading. He turned to see the boy from the flower shop, his client. “Alright, so, you ready? I have a design so we can sit and look over it, make any changes necessary, and then work on placement.” The two sat down and looked at what Keith had drawn.

“This is amazing!” Lance, the flower shop worker, said. “Seriously, it’s perfect. I don’t want to change anything.”

“Are you sure? Like absolutely sure?” Lance stared, open mouthed, at the drawing. He nodded furiously. Keith couldn’t help but smile a little at the reaction. “Alright, let’s get started then. Lay down on the chair. You ate and had water right? It’s not good to do this on an empty stomach.”

“Yep! Big breakfast and like three glasses of water.” Lance said from where he was lying in the chair.

“Good. Now, where do you want this exactly?” Keith smiled both internally and externally at the person in his chair.

The two got the stencil in place and began the session. Lance wanted the tattoo across his back, the shoulder blades. A pretty painful spot but Lance took it like a champ. Though Keith wouldn’t admit it, he found Lance very attractive and if he wasn’t so focused on his work, Lance’s bare back would be very distracting. When they finished they talked about proper care. 

“And if you have any issues just let me know, okay?” Lance nodded and left with a huge smile on his face. Keith was hoping he would contact him again. He watched the boy walk back across the street and then went back to his work.


End file.
